


Sans makes Puns ™. Papyrus screams into the void.

by electricalsquid (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/electricalsquid
Summary: aka the entire plot of undertale in 5 sentences
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sans makes Puns ™. Papyrus screams into the void.

Sans looked his brother in the eye.

"i have a skele-ton of puns, and yet they never tickle your funny bone. don't you find them humerus?"

Papyrus screams, long and loud, into the void. "NYEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

It is an accumulation of years of suffering through his brothers humor.

Sans winks, and in an unexplainable turn of events, the 'ba-dum-tsss' sound of drums is heard in the distance.


End file.
